The present invention relates to remote sensing, and more specifically, to remote sensing using pulse-width modulation.
Remote sensing involves a sensor providing information about conditions at a location without an operator having to be present at that location. Remote sensing facilitates environmental monitoring, for example, without requiring the presence of personnel. Generally, carbon nanotube, graphene, or other two-dimensional materials are used as sensors for environmental monitoring due to their large surface-to-volume ratio and good electronic properties. However, the wireless transmission of the information obtained with the sensors typically suffers from attenuation over longer distances.